Dark Desire
by pixie-dust-24
Summary: Hermione gets a shock when she's told that she's pureblood. A visit to Malfoy Manor sets a fast moving and dirty romance in motion. Rated for language and mature content in later chapters. This starts off fluffy, but there will be more drama later.
1. A New Beginning

**£$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$£**

**DARK DESIRE**

**£$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$£**

Draco: Why do you insist on making me act like a fool in these stories?

Hermione: Because she can duhh!

Pixie: Hermione, shut it. Draco can you do the disclaimer and get this over with

Draco: pouts What Pixie wants me to say is 'She does not own anything related to Harry Potter. Anything

that you recognise is most likely NOT hers. The plot and actual storyline are hers.'

Pixie: Enjoy the story

**£$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$£**

"Hermione dear, can you come downstairs please?"

"Just a minute."

"No sweetie, you need to come down now."

"Err... ok... whatever."

'Thump-thump-thump', I took the stairs two at a time, I'm happy, I have good reason to be, it's the first week of the summer holidays and I have six whole weeks of wonderful relaxation ahead of me. Ahh... the joys of summer. And after that it's my sixteenth birthday. I can't wait.

As I swing round the doorframe and into the living room, my happy mood instantly vanishes.

"Mum, Dad, what on earth is HE doing here!"

I want to scream, I almost do. You'd be screaming to if the most evil man ever to walk the earth was sitting in an armchair in your living room.

Yes, you guessed it; Lord Voldermort was sitting in a pink flowery armchair sipping tea? Ok, there is something seriously wrong with that picture. Make it a black leather armchair and he's drinking coffee, that's a bit more masculine and imposing, don't you think?

Well, anyway, here I was, Lord Voldermort sitting in my living room and my parents acting as if this was a regular, everyday occurrence, so as you can imagine, I was completely and utterly confused by everything

that was going on, and then...

"Honey I think you should sit down,"

They tell me to sit down? Sit down? I want an explanation. I want to know what's going on, I go to say this but on noticing the look on my parents faces silence my demands.

I flop into an armchair, never once taking my eyes off the man, no, creature sitting opposite me.

"Now sweetie, what you are about to hear may shock you a little. We," she grasped my father's hand, "are extremely sorry for lying to you, we should have told you this a very long time ago."

"TOLD ME WHAT!" I can't control my rage any longer, they have no right to lie, and what has moldy-voldy got to do with any of this. Why is he here if my parents have something to tell me, he has no right to intrude into our private affairs.

"Well, I'm glad you think so 'highly' of me, Hermione." Oh fuck, I forgot that he's a legimens, damm.

"Yes, I am a legimens, and you would do well to stop thinking so rudely, a death-eater, or their child, never thinks or speaks rudely in the presence of their Lord."

"A death-eater's child! You have to be kidding me," I turn to face my parents, "you two aren't death-eaters... are you?"

"Honey, sit back down" I haven't even noticed that I am standing, I am in such a rage.

"Now sugar, we are going to start from the beginning, and explain to you exactly what's going on."

"Starting with your heritage." That cool voice is back, it's doing my head in. But of course, I don't mind.

"Hermione, what do you think your name is?" What kink of stupid question is that, I know my own name.

"It's Hermione Jane Granger of course. I'm not stupid, I know what my own name is." Do they honestly think I'm that stupid?

"No we do not think you are stupid, in fact we know just how very, very, smart you are. You think that you are muggle born, don't you?" I just nod in agreement, too shocked that the Dark Lord paid ME a compliment to speak.

"Well, you aren't, you are actually the heir to one of the most upstanding, pureblood families in the wizarding world."

My jaw drops... "WHAT! Oh my god...! You have to be joking!" I can't believe it, that would explain why I'm best in the year.

"No Hermione, our Lord isn't joking. You are pureblood; we aren't actually the 'Grangers'. We are really the 'Casso Vincis'. You are Trinity Angel Casso Vinci, commonly know as Trix or Trini."

Whoa, that's a name and a half.

"Who on _earth_ invented that name?" I really pity myself now, I can't have a name like that, I mean why do I have to change my name anyway?

"You have to change your name because that is your name. I 'invented' that name, it's a combination of your grandmother's first name and your mother's middle name."

He sounds more than a little pissed,

"Your parents are really called Thalia and Andrew. You were never told this before for your own safety. I will let your parents explain the rest, Trinity. See you later." and then to my parents, "I expect to see you in about half an hour, you know where to come."

"My Lord." My god, they sound like they've been brainwashed.

'POP!'

And he apparated away.

"Am I dreaming?"

I still don't believe any of this... it just can't be real.

"No sweet heart, we are the Casso Vincis and I am called Thaliasela, and your father is called Andromudus. You are not dreaming."

Oh god, who ever decided to scare me silly has even got my mum in on their plot. I can't wait till I get my hands on whoever's behind this!

"What would you prefer to be called, Trinity, Trini or Trix?"

"Pardon?" What _are_ they on about; they haven't actually fallen for this have they?

"Your name Trinity, you need to tell us which you prefer."

"Eh... Trix will do just fine. Now can you please explain what on earth is going on."

"Ok. I suggest that you sit down Trix. You are a pureblood who has been brought up as a muggle born. You were brought up outside of the magical world because when you were born, we were in the middle of the first war. In that war, the Casso Vincis were a dark family. Then your grandparents switched sides; they turned to the light side and the family was thrown into turmoil. We didn't know whether to stay loyal to The Dark Lord or follow your father's parents to the light side. We decided to fake our own deaths and go into hiding. We turned into muggles, and brought you up not knowing about your heritage, not knowing anything about the world that you should have been brought up in, not knowing why you were so good at magic."

Whoa, that's not something you get told everyday...

"Right, so let me get my head round this. I am really Trinity Angel Casso Vinci, not Hermione Jane Granger, I'm pureblood and I'm supposed to be a Death Eater? Well that makes _total_ sense... **NOT**!"

They have to be lying, this has to be a trick, I am not going against all my friends and betraying them to do what my parents want. I won't, I won't!

"Now, sweetie, calm down. You don't have to be a death eater just yet. You will be re-sorted at Hogwarts, and then once you have finished school, you will be asked to make your choice."

My mother's 'soothing' voice is doing nothing to calm my ever-growing temper.

"You won't be forced into anything you don't want to do just yet. Don't worry."

Well that's just great; I won't be forced into anything I don't want to do 'just yet'. Oh joy of joys!

"Well now that all that's sorted, we'd best be on our way. We are expected at Malfoy Manor in about twenty minutes."

"WHERE?"

If they think that I am going within a hundred feet of that place, they are very much mistaken.

"Malfoy Manor, The Dark Lord is using it as his 'base' whilst the Riddle Mansion is being decorated." My father is obviously surprised at my sudden outburst. That was probably kind of stupid.

"If you expect me to go into that place…"

"Is there a problem with going to Malfoy Manor dear?"

Is there a problem? Of course there's a fucking problem, Malfoy Manor means the Malfoys, and the Malfoys mean Draco.

"Well considering that their son has made my life hell for the past 4 years… I think there might just be a small problem, we would probably kill each other on sight."

"Ahh, well, I'm sure you will be able to put your 'differences' behind you and move on. Now if you wouldn't mind popping upstairs and putting on the robes that are on your bed," How are there robes lying on my bed if we've all been down here? A charm of some sort I suppose. Anyway, "and once that's done, we'll put a complex glamour charm on you so that young Master Malfoy doesn't recognise you. How does that sound?"

"Well I suppose I have on choice in the matter, so whatever."

Sighing I turn and exit the room.

I can't believe that this is happening to me, I'm supposed to be a mudblood freak, not pureblood social elite.

I might as well accept my fate. Draco can't be that bad, can he? What the hell am I saying, of course Draco is that bad, and when the hell did I start thinking of him as Draco anyway?

My rambling inner dialogue has taken me to the top of the staircase, I was so wrapped up in myself, I didn't realise that I was even climbing the stairs.

Pushing the door open, I gasp. Lying on my bed is the most beautiful set of silken robes I have ever seen.

Pools of ebony lined in dark emerald silk, silver embroidery swirls up the sleeves and down towards the floor. Hanging on the closet door is a dress in the same silk as the robes; the emerald material is adorned with more silver thread curling around the neckline – low enough to make a slut blush I might add – and pouring down to the waist before slowly disappearing as it reaches the ground.

I scan my room for shoes and my eyes alight on a black box upon my dresser, I lift the lid and rest my gaze on the next of these extravagant gifts.

"WOW!"

Nestled in the box upon a cushion of emerald are the most amazing ebony silk ballet shoes. More silver thread swirls around the ankle and towards the toes. Emerald and ebony ribbons cascade from the ankle, twisting together in a dance of colour.

"Trix, are you almost ready?" My mother's question floats up the stairs to me, "We'll be leaving in about fifteen minutes."

What! Ready, I haven't even thought about putting these clothes on.

"Ehh, no not yet, I haven't actually started to get ready." I try to add a hint of guilt to this statement, but it doesn't work.

"Well get your dress and shoes on, and I'll come up and sort your hair and make-up, ok?"

"Sure mum, give me a few minutes ok"

I shed my clothes then turn back to the closet, and carefully take the dress off its hanger – it wouldn't do to crease it now, before I even have it on – and slip into it.

I felt the breath I never knew I was holding escape my lips; it fits perfectly, like a glove. One thing though, it's a lot shorter than it looked on my cupboard door, oh well, never mind, I don't need to give a damm anymore.

I'm rich, pureblood, and hot. Well hot-ish. What more do I need? Ehh, duhh, my friends, oh fuck, that reminds me, I have to tell Harry and Ron, they will want to hear about this. I have to owl them the minute I get back from the Malfoy's.

Anyway, shoes. I lift them off there emerald bed and place them gently on the floor; I slip my feet into them and feel them shrink to fit my feet. That's such a weird feeling.

"Mum, I'm ready!"

I hear her climbing the stairs, and a moment later she walks into my room,

"Oh my god, Trinity, you look amazing! I'm… speechless!"

"Err, thanks, I guess. Do I really look that good?" it's not that I doubt my mother's judgement or anything, I just think she's being a little over-the-top.

"Well… if we do something with your hair and put a little make-up on you, you will look spectacular. You have no need to worry. I think Narcissa may be a little jealous though." Mum giggled at her private joke before ushering me to the stool in front of my dresser.

I sat down and looked into the mirror.

"Is that me!" I see my reflection for the first time, why the hell haven't I worn a dress like this before, it's gorgeous, and it makes me look good. No, it makes me look great, if I may say so myself.

"Yes honey, it is you, you are really that beautiful. Now stop staring and relax, I can't do anything with your face if it's all screwed up like that."

"Sorry."

I sat back and let mother attack me with creams, powders, lip-glosses, and sprays. Finally she finished and I was allowed to see her creation.

"Mum, are you a make-up artist or something?"

"It isn't really that good sweetie, you are naturally beautiful. Make-up just enhances that beauty." Her doting tones make me want to melt, I think I have been complimented a record number of times today, first by Voldermort, and now mum constantly telling me how beautiful I am. I think I could get used to this.

"Right, now downstairs with you, don't forget your robes, I have to get changed and get a few things from my room. Don't sit down, you'll crease the dress, you have to look perfect for the first hour or so, but then no-one will care." She left the room and crossed the landing, pulling her own door shut behind herself.

I grabbed my robes from the bed and made my way down stairs. I found my father waiting for me at the foot of the staircase with his mouth hanging open.

"Wow. Trinity you look absolutely gorgeous!" he looked up at me as I stood on the second step, making me taller than him.

"Why thank you father. You don't look to bad yourself." I said with my 'proper' pureblood manners - I sound like Draco, oh god, that's really bad – and pushed past him into the living room.

"Now dear, I see you do know how to behave, but I suggest you don't go pushing past people like that, you say 'excuse me sir' or madam depending on who you're talking to."

"Yes dad, I know how to behave, I have seen Draco Malfoy and the rest of his Slytherin cronies acting like kings and queens when there are teachers around. Its not like you could miss it."

Malfoy acts like he's royalty all the time; you can't exactly miss him strutting about like a king or something.

"Please don't talk of my friends children like that dear, it's not polite." Mum entered the room carrying a small black box.

"What's in the box?" I try to keep my mouth shut sometimes; I just end up speaking my mind.

"I was coming to that, just a minute dear, but you must watch your mouth at the Malfoy's, I don't think anyone will be to happy if you just go blurting out your thoughts, the Dark Lord will do that for you. Now the box, it's for you," she handed me the box. "It was my grandmother's"

I take the box and open it, and my jaw drops. Inside is a silver tiara, adorned with hundreds of tiny glittering diamonds.

"Wow! It's gorgeous. Thank you so much mum."

My gratitude is not expressible in words, but the soft look on my mother's face tells me that she understands.

"It's yours now Trinity. Your great grandmother left it to you in her will."

"Ok girls, stop cooing over the jewellery and let's get moving, we have to be at Malfoy Manor," he paused to look at his watch, "around about now."

Mum placed the tiara on my head, then linked arms with me,

"Have you ever done slide-along apparation?"

"Ehh… no, I don't think so."

"Right, well it's just like normal apparation, but one person, me, apparates themselves and another person, you. Just hold tightly onto my arm, and don't let go until I tell you to. Ok?"

I nodded,

"Right let's go!"

POP!

My father disappeared,

"Our turn, hold on tight!"

I clutched my mother's arm and closed my eyes.

POP!

"You can let go now sweetie."

I opened my eyes and released my mother's arm.

A warm voice greeted us, "Thalia, we were beginning to think you weren't coming."

I look up and my eyes meet molten silver, I assume she is Draco's mother.

"And who is this… gorgeous young lady?" #

"My daughter, Trinity. It's good to see you to Narcissa."

"Well don't stand around getting cold, come in, come in."

We stepped forward, over the threshold and in to a magnificent entrance hall.

I look up, letting my eyes wander and digest this amazing room. Panels depicting mythical fantastic creatures ensconce a great glass dome, adorned with gold leaf.

I hear footsteps and look towards the source of them, the grand staircase opposite me.

Draco.

"Mother, what is that mudblood filth doing in our house?"

He sounds more like a snob here than he does at school.

"Trinity is not 'mudblood filth', you will not call her that, and if I hear that kind of language again you will be stripped of all privileges. Do you understand me Draco?"

So… he's not as spoilt as he makes out to be, even his family has rules.

"WHAT! Since when has Granger been called Trinity?"

You find it shocking Draco; imagine how I must have felt.

"Trinity has been called that ever since she was born, but you will know her as Hermione, her name is actually Trinity Angel Casso Vinci. Now I suggest that you take Trinity out into the gardens until we call for you. She will explain to you."

I am ushered forwards by my mother and Draco comes towards me and takes my arm, I am sure this is just for his mother; he would never touch me if he didn't have to.

We leave the room and he drops his arm.

"Casso Vinci now then Granger?"

**£$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$£**

Pixie: Well, did you like it? Please R+R

Draco: Please, please tell her to stop where she is, I don't want to end up with that mudblood!

Hermione: Do you really think I want to end up with you?

Draco: pouts

Pixie: anyway, R+R please, it shuts these two up for a while.


	2. A Surprising Revelation

**£$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$£**

**Dark Desire**

**Chapter 2**

**£$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$£**

Pixie: Here you go guys. Another chapter, so now you can't kill me ducks to avoid pitchforks and spears, not that any of you want to kill me anyway, do you?

Draco: Pixie, stop babbling, and get on with the story.

Hermione: For once I actually agree with this idiot. Get on with it.

Draco: Exactly!

Pixie: (pouts) fine, I don't own anything you recognise etc, etc, etc. Don't sue me etc, etc, etc.

Draco: Finally... hey wait! YOU MUDBLOOD BITCH, YOU CALLED ME AN IDIOT! (Picks things of floor and starts flinging then at Hermione)

Pixie: (ducking) On with the story...

**£$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$£**

_Recap_

"_Casso Vinci now then Granger?"_

"Yes actually, not that you'd care or anything." I say coldly

I look at his face to watch him take offence at my statement, but instead his expression portrays amusement.

"Well actually I do care, you are now richer, have purer blood, and are a from a darker family than me, so it will be to my advantage to make friends with you. Its not like Potter and the Weasel are going to want anything to do with you now, I mean you _are_ in the inner circle of Potter's worst enemy."

Oh god, he has a point, Harry and Ron are going to go nuts. They are going to stop speaking to me.

"Well, I'll deal with that when I come to it. Just because you can't handle the fact that I have purer blood than you, doesn't mean you have to be so cold towards me."

"I'm just pointing out the truth Granger." He turned his back on me and started to walk away.

"CASSO VINCI NOW DRACO!" My hand flies to cover my mouth, I'm not supposed to call him Draco, its always been Malfoy, he's going to milk this for all its worth.

He stops in his tracks and slowly, definitely turns to face me, "So, you think we're on first name terms do you, _Trinity_?" the way he stresses my name makes me all the more sure that he's going to rub this in my face. I don't know how to get out of this so I keep quiet.

"Well, do you?"

"It was an accident Malfoy, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." The only way to stop the almost inevitable tirade is to apologise, I think.

"Oh my god Trinity. Pureblood rule numero uno. Never, ever, apologise to anyone of lower social standing than you. Its typical muggle behaviour to do something like that."

I raise my eyebrows, I was expecting insults, or spite, but definitely not preaching.

"Are you mad, Malfoy, preaching to me, it's not like you like me or anything, do you?"

"Well Trinity, I've sort of 'respected' you since that, incident in third year, you know when you slapped me, and if you are going to be in Slytherin, which you will be, then I expect you to learn some manners and how to behave properly. If I have to teach you how to be a pureblood, then I will. I am not having you show us up."

I sigh mentally; he's so obsessed with manners and all that pureblood Slytherin crap.

"Well thanks for 'respecting' me but that wasn't the reason I hit you, I was pissed off at you. Just a minute, who the hell said I was going to be in Slytherin anyway?"

I can't be a Slytherin! That's ridiculous, what the hell will every one think?

"Well, isn't it kind of obvious, you _are_ heiress to one of the darkest families in the entire wizarding world, although only the Slytherins will know that, because your family has 'disappeared', but it makes sense for you to be in Slytherin, and you will have to be resorted anyway as you have found out your true heritage."

I'm confused now.

"So let me get this straight, I am going to be resorted because I have found out my true heritage?" he nods, "and only the Slytherins will know who I am?" he nods again.

"This is messing with my head"

"It happens to the best of us dahhling"

I'm not going to ask why Draco Malfoy called me 'dahhling'. It's far too weird for words.

Our little… conversation has taken us to the patio doors; Draco opens them for me and I brush past him.

I look out onto the expansive grounds of the Malfoy Estate; my jaw drops in shock, - I am vaguely aware of

Draco commenting on how unladylike it is to let your jaw hang open - I always knew they had a lot of land, but this is unbelievable, it's huge. First there is a large formal garden, with low box hedges and neat borders, then a huge orchard, its as big as a forest, then rolling countryside, there are no houses, or other buildings, save one group away off to the right. I point at it and ask Draco what it is.

"That, my dear Trinity, would be Magi Proper. It's the village that the estate built to keep it supplied before shops were invented." Seeing my awe-struck face, Draco continued, "Yes, the manor is that old, it has been the home of the Malfoys for as long as anyone can remember."

"Whoa, that's a long time, unless you all have really bad memories, but I doubt that. By the way, please don't call me Trinity, its Trix if you don't mind." I don't think Trinity is a very good name for a fifteen-going-on-sixteen-year-old, but perhaps I'll let people call me that when I'm older.

"Right then, Trix it is. So what do you want to do until we're called for, I mean its far to late to start trying to teach you anything yet, so we'll just have to occupy ourselves till the Dark Lord wants us."

He lets out a long breath, links his fingers together, stretches his arms up into the air, and flops gracefully - how he can be graceful when 'flopping' I will never know – onto a recliner at the edge of the patio.

How can I still be infatuated with him, I thought I only wanted him because I couldn't have him, but now I can, and I still want him. It doesn't make sense; logic is useless in an illogical world, a world I just happen to be stuck in. Well, I still like Draco, I _can_ have him, and he possibly likes me as well, considering that he's being more than civil to me, so I guess I should throw caution to the wind and take the plunge. Here goes nothing…

I look down at him, his eyes lightly closed, resting and protecting against the harsh rays of the sun. I crouch down and lean over his face, I cross my fingers, and hover, watching his beautiful face, then after what seems like hours I gather the courage to ghost my lips across his. He sits up, and I pull back and look at my feet, afraid of the inevitable scathing rejection.

It never comes; instead Draco cups my chin and pulls my face up so I can look into his silvery eyes, all I see is lust and passion swirling about in the depths. He leans in and captures my lips in a tender kiss. It's heaven, I have wanted this for so long, and now it's finally happening. His tongue runs along my lower lip, asking for entry, entry that I willingly give, our tongues battle for dominance and he takes the lead. I twist my fingers into his hair, urging him closer. With a final, gentle kiss, he pulls back and looks in to my eyes; I feel the heat rise in my face as a blush, caused by the shock of what I have just done, begins to form.

"Thank you Trinity."

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. That's not Draco's line, he's supposed to tell me that it was just a spur of the moment thing, or that he doesn't give a damm about me. At least I thought that's what he was supposed to say.

"Yes, I did want you to do that, because it makes my job so much easier." A look of regret and relief crosses his face.

"Your job? I don't understand what you're talking about Draco."

"I don't know if I should tell you now, my parents don't know that I know, and I think your parents would rather that they got to tell you. I'm sorry, but I think it will have to wait."

I nod, "It's fine, I'll wait."

I sat back down, it seems like a lifetime ago that I came downstairs and discovered the Dark Lord in my living room, and was told that I was pureblood. So much has happened since then, I have been given a small fortune in gifts, I have apparated for the first time, I have met Lady Malfoy, and I have kissed the Malfoy heir! That's a hell of a lot to do in two hours.

I am brought out of my thoughts my Draco taking my hand and telling me that we have been called for. I stand and allow him to lead me into the manor and down the hallway.

"Draco? Why am I here?"

"Pardon?"

"Why am I here? No-ones told me yet and it's getting annoying."

"I'm not really all that sure, I think it has something to do with your parent being re-initiated into the Dark Lord's inner circle, but I could be wrong."

I shrug and we continue walking in companionable silence.

We reach a great set of doors and Draco throws them open – he obviously wants to make a big entrance –

I walk to his side and take his arm. We walk down the steps towards the Dark Lord and our respective parents, I notice that Lord Malfoy is now here, and as we near, Draco kneels and tugs me down at the same time. Copying Draco, I incline my head towards the floor.

"Master Malfoy, Miss Casso Vinci," he nods at each of us in turn, "you may rise."

We stand and I look up, for someone who is living his second life the guy doesn't look half bad, you would expect him to be… dead looking, but he isn't.

"Thank you Trinity, I am again happy that you think so highly of me," damm, I keep forgetting that he can read minds, whoops. "Yes, you are quite good at forgetting things like that, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"My lord, my lord." Draco hisses in my ear.

"Yes my lord." I incline my head once more.

The Dark Lord regards me coolly, and then he smirks. That is one thing I never thought I would see, and judging by the look on my parents and the Malfoy's faces, neither did they.

A smiling Dark Lord is a very worrying Dark Lord. I shake my head in disbelief. Talk about a weird day.

"Well, now that everyone is here, I think it's time you found out why Trinity is here Draco." Lord Malfoy says with an annoying air of being better than everyone else is, and if what Draco said is true, I am of higher social standing than he is, so I don't see how he can talk that way to me.

"Yes, quite right. Sit down everyone."

I go to point out that there are no chairs, but my father flicks his wand and six comfy-looking chairs appear out of thin air, so I close my mouth and gracefully – well I'm trying to be graceful – sit down. I copy my mother and Narcissa, and cross my ankles and place my hands in my lap. I am determined to make a good impression, even if it's just because of Draco.

I notice the Dark Lord's eyebrows rise slightly and remember that he's a legimens. Oh damm, know he knows how I feel about Draco; I bite my lip and wait for him to drop the bomb.

"Well, I think it's high time that you found out what our… plans… are for you Trinity." His deliberate pause before and after 'plans' doesn't do much to calm my nerves, what the name of all things magical are they planning to do with me? It had better not hurt.

"Don't worry Trinity, you will be just fine. Ever since Draco was born there has been a binding magical contract between the Malfoys and the Casso Vincis. This contract was made by your parents to protect you and Draco from me. I could just simply tell you what the contract said, but I would prefer to show you. If Draco and yourself would just step over here," he motioned to a alcove in the wall, "and I will let you see Lucius' memory of that day, just over sixteen years ago."

He rose and proceeded to the stone basin in the alcove, Draco and I following him. He drew his wand from his robes and prodded the swirling liquid in the basin, it's a pensive, I've read all about them but this is the first one if actually seen.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then lean over it and let yourself be sucked in. I will meet you in there. Ladies first."

I lean forward and press my nose to the cool liquid, then there is a giant lurch and the room seems to throw me into the basin. I fall forward and into the memory.

**£$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$£**

"_Congratulations Lord Malfoy, you have a lovely baby boy. Do you wish to see him now?" The house-elf that announced the birth was a scrawny creature, dressed in a tea towel. _

"_Yes, I'll be right through Servile, how is Narcissa?" _

"_Lady Malfoy is tired, but she is otherwise well. Sir."_

"_Very good. I'll see them now then." Lucius walked through the door that the elf had come through. _

The Dark Lord, Draco and myself followed him.

_Narcissa was sitting in the bed, with a bundle of blankets in her arms._

"_Isn't he beautiful Lucius? Our baby."_

_A look of utter adoration filled Lucius' face, "He's amazing." He smiled down at his son, cradling him in his arms._

"_What are we going to call him Lucius?"_

_Without a seconds hesitation Lucius answered "Draconis Lucius Adonis Malfoy." _

_Narcissa smiled up at her husband. "A perfect name for a perfect child. You had better call Thalia and Andrew, they will need to know, so that we can put the plan into action."_

_Lucius nodded, handed Draco to his mother and left the room._

The room swirled, and became a sitting room. Narcissa was sitting on a couch with Draco in her arms and Lucius next to her. My parents were sitting opposite them, my mother looking about five months pregnant.

"_We think it would be the safest option, you are about to 'disappear' this would keep you connected to the wizarding world. If Draco and your first-born daughter are contracted to marry, then we will be giving them both the strongest protection we can offer. If they are married, they will both own everything that we leave them in the event of our deaths before they turn seventeen." Lucius argued_

"_Lucius, we are quite aware of that law, but I still don't want to put this weight upon my daughter. It would be cruel, she isn't even born yet and you wish me to do this?"_

"_Andrew, I know how hard it is, I don't want to do this to Draco either, but it is for their protection." Narcissa soothed._

"_Fine. I agree, but only for her protection. I will not have my child fall foul of a Malfoy!"_

"_FALL FOUL OF A Malfoy? What is that supposed to mean?" Lucius leapt to his feet and screamed in anger._

"_Calm down, sweetie, I'm sure he doesn't mean any offence. Do you Andrew?" Narcissa said pointedly._

"_I don't want anything happening to my, as of yet, unborn baby daughter, I want the best for her. She is my child!"_

"_We understand perfectly Andrew, and you can rest easy, as a Malfoy your daughter will have the best that money can buy, and more. Do not worry yourselves, she will be perfectly safe." Narcissa once again took control, and reduced Lucius and Andrew to silence._

"_Right then Narcissa, we will see you in a few days or so to have the papers signed, I'm sure Andrew could pick them up when he's at work one day."_

"_Of course dear. I'll floo you to arrange something, let me show you out. Andrew, Lucius, are you coming, or are you just going to sit there glaring at one another?"_

_The ladies giggled at their own private joke, as their respective husbands rose and, still glaring, followed them out of the room._

**£$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$£**

I felt the room swirl again, but instead of moving to a different place, I found myself back in the, actually, where were we. Oh never mind, I'm back here anyway so lets get down to asking questions, like why the hell do I have to marry Draco?

I open my mouth to speak, but the Dark Lord silences me with his hand. He motions for us to sit, so I sink gracefully into my seat again. This is unreal; I can't marry Draco, what will everyone at school think? What will Harry and Ron say? They'll kill me!

"I'm sure that wont be necessary Trinity, I don't think they will want to kill you. You are their friend after all, if they want to kill you they can't be very loyal friends, can they?"

He has a point, but still, I don't want to put that kind of pressure on them. I don't want them to have to choose me and Draco, or nothing at all. That's mean, they are my friends. I can't do that to them.

"Now, Trinity, I'm sure you have some questions for me and your parents. Do you?"

"Why… when… and what about me being resorted?" I have more questions; these are the most important ones at the moment.

"Why – originally for your protection. But now, because the contract that your parents and Draco's parents signed was magically binding, you and Draco must be married by the time you turn sixteen or something bad will happen. No one knows what, because no one has ever been stupid enough to try and break a magical contract. Which leads us on to when. It will be after Draco's sixteenth and before yours. At the time of your marriage, or bonding, you will both become, in the eyes of the law, of-age wizards. This means you will both be able to practice magic outside of school, and own property. That is the main reason why you were originally contracted to marry."

"If I had killed Draco's or your parents, or both sets of adults, you would still own all your own property, and no one would be able to contest it. It was to keep your family names alive really." That's a hell of a lot of information to absorb in one sitting. Even Professor Binns doesn't drone on that much, but I suppose it concerns me directly, so I'd better remember it.

"As for you being resorted." my mother said, "it will happen, but we can't be sure if you will move houses or not, you probably will as we" she gestured to herself and Dad, "were both in Slytherin, so technically, so should you. That's not always how it works, but nine out of ten times it is the case."

"Right, so the wedding will be sometime between…" I try to work it out in my head, if Draco's birthday is June fifth, and my birthday is September nineteenth, then it has to be some time in… July, August, or September "June and September of… this year?"

"Yes honey, your wedding will be sometime in the next few months. We have so much to do though; there's the cake, the dress, the guest list, the decorations, the party, and the actual ceremony. We have to get started right away." Narcissa gushed. I stared at her in disbelief, I have just found out that I am marrying Draco Malfoy, and all she cares about is simple things like that. I don't know what these purebloods do all day, but it must be boring if they get that worked up about a wedding.

"Trinity! Don't scowl like that. You look simply awful! This wedding is a big deal; you are going to become some-what a celebrity, once word gets out about who you really are, the press will be all over this. You can't go getting seen scowling like that in public!" my mother frets too much. Far too much.

"Don't worry mum, I won't let anyone except close friends and relatives see anything other than a perfect young lady." I say sarcastically. This sarcasm is wasted on my mother and Narcissa, who don't even pick up on it.

"That's the sprit dear. Now we must get our event planner here right away, we have some serious planning to do. But right now, you and Draco need to get to know each other a little bit better."

Narcissa, Lucius, the Dark Lord and my parents all rose, and left the room, leaving Draco and I alone together, again.

"So… it seems like we're getting married then." I asked tentatively.

"I guess it does." He said, his voice not showing any emotion.

**£$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$££$£$£$£**

Pixie: Did you like? Didn't you like? R+R please.

Draco: You are an evil, evil, evil, evil... two hours later ... evil, bitch. I don't want to marry the mudblood, got it? I - do - not - want -to - marry- her. Ok?

Hermione: Look, Draco, the story is already in motion, you can't stop it now. Just sit back and ignore it.

Pixie: Bye bye, feed the little purple button, R+R etc, you know the drill. Flames will be used to heat my room; it's too cold in here.


	3. Set In Stone

Pixie: Well, here you go, another chapter, so don't kill me.

Hermione: Don't worry, we weren't going to kill you anyway evil grin

Draco: Eh? I thought we were!

Hermione: We were going to kill her, we just weren't going to let on, and now you've gone a ruined everything! Typical! thwacks Draco

Pixie: I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill me at all, but anyways. I don't own anything etc etc, don't sue me etc etc.

Draco: ENJOY!

_

* * *

_

**Dark Desire**

**Chapter 3**

Recap

"_So… it seems like we're getting married then." I asked tentatively._

"_I guess it does." He said, his voice not showing any emotion._

"Oh, for god's sakes Draco! At least act as if you actually give a damm about this god forsaken wedding!" I can't believe how annoying he is when he just shrugs off things that are this important.

"Just because I sound like I don't care, doesn't mean I don't care. This wedding means a lot to me. I never actually hated you. I guess I was just jealous, of how you could hold your head high when you were in a world that would never fully accept you. I was jealous of your friends, of how clever you were, of the fact that you beat me in almost every class. I'm sorry I was a total bastard, but I was brought up to hate muggle-borns, which, then, I thought you were. I should have seen past the blood identity, and saw you for who you truly were."

My god, he actually has feelings… and here I was, thinking he was an inhuman prat.

"I… I don't know what to say Draco."

This is too much to take in. Draco has just told me that he didn't mean most of the things he said. "He's told me that us getting married means a lot to him, he practically told me that he likes me. This is so great. I've liked him for ages now. I don't know why I acted so distraught when my parents told me that we were coming here. I've wanted to see Draco since school broke up for the summer."

I look up from my inner tirade to see Draco staring, wide-eyed, with a hand over his mouth.

"What?"

"You… you 'like' me?"

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

He nods, and my hands fly up to cover my mouth, as if I can take back the words. I decide to let my defences fall.

"And what if I do 'like' you?"

"That would be just perfect. I won't have to feel bed that you are being forced into marrying me. It can be on our terms." At this he slid off his chair and onto one knee in front of me. He took my hands in his.

"Trinity Angel Casso Vinci, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"Of course I will! Thank you Draco, this means so much to me!"

Draco pulled me into a warm hug. I lean towards him, bringing my lips to his. He captures my lips in a tender kiss, pulling my shoulders closer to him, deepening the kiss. I run my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance, Draco obliges and parts his lips, his soft tongue slipping into my mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance, Draco taking the lead.

"Well you two seem to have finally worked out your differences, it took long enough"

I abruptly pull away and jump to my feet, inclining my head towards the Dark Lord, Draco following suit.

"My Lord." We murmur in unison.

"I am seriously thinking about doing away with all this 'My Lord' nonsense. Just with a select few, obviously. Perhaps you two, and your respective parents. I like you Trinity. You… fascinate me. It's been such a while since arranged marriages have gone so well, you are almost perfect for each other. It brings tears to my eyes…" he lifts a hand to his eyes and wipes at imaginary tears. It's all I can do not to laugh.

"Are you serious!" Draco exclaims, it must be more of a shock to him than it is to me, I'm not used to calling him 'Lord' yet so I suppose its weirder if you have been brought up never even thinking about Lord Voldermort as anyone other than 'Lord'.

"Yes actually. I like the power thrill of everyone calling me 'Lord', but it gets a bit boring after a while, and I am sure that you get fed up of having to bow and all that rubbish."

He actually seems human, I wonder if I sparked this… change? I don't know what he was like before I met him, because I had never talked to Draco or any of the other Slytherins about him. I can't go thinking that I had anything to do with it, that would be wishful thinking. Or would it, I don't know if this Dark Lord is better than the old one, so I can't really tell.

"Now, come on, dinner is ready, your parents are waiting for us so that we can all eat." He waved us out of the room; Draco took my arm, and led me out.

We stepped out from the doorway, and into a vast corridor, it must stretch from one end of the manor to the other. Taking the third right off the corridor, we enter what I assume is the dinning room, it has a big table with lots of chairs around it anyway.

Our parents are already sitting at this table, and the beckon to us to join them. I take a seat next to Narcissa and opposite my father. Draco sits down next to me and takes my hand in his, I can't actually believe that we're getting on so well, I suppose I was prejudiced before I got to know him. I feel really guilty for thinking that he was a bad guy just because he's a Slytherin. Oh well, it doesn't matter know. I think he's forgiven me… at least I hope he's forgiven me.

I feel Draco release my hand, and look up my eyes questioning him, he nods toward the table, and I see that our dinner has appeared. It's the same system as they have at Hogwarts, but there is so much more choice here, I have never seem so many different dishes on one table, it's a bit of a waste really. I mean no one is ever going to eat all this food. As everyone else begins to eat, I help myself to roast beef and mashed potatoes

"Trinity," Draco says softly beside me, "I never told you earlier, but you look absolutely gorgeous tonight."

I smile gently and turn to face Draco.

"Thank you so much Draco, although it's down to my mother's skill with make-up."

"Trinity! Don't put yourself down like that, you are naturally beautiful, make-up only enhances that beauty."

"Ehem!"

"Yes father?"

"Lucius?"

"We need to discuss this wedding and since it will be you two who are getting married we would welcome your input. We need to decide on a date to begin with."

"Well," Draco flicked his wand and a calendar appeared in mid air, "it needs to be before thenineteenth of September, and we need time to get everything organised, so sometime in July, or August would be best. What do you think Trinity?"

"Well… July will be nice and sunny, and it's directly between our birthdays, so I think it would be best."

I stood up, and started prodding at the calendar with my wand. If there's one-hundred and six days between Draco's birthday and my birthday, and half of that isfifty-threedays, and that makes half-way between our birthdays, "thetwenty-eighthof July. How's that sound?"

Lucius, the Dark Lord, and my father all nodded.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure about that, it's a bit early, we have so much to get organised, and that only gives us about three weeks. I don't think we can get everything sorted by then."

"I agree with Narcissa, she's right, we won't be able to get everything organised by then. How about thetwenty-eighth of August instead? I'm sure that if we talk to Dumbledore he'll let you have a few days off school. It's not like you two aren't star pupils."

"We get time off school?" my mother nods, "excellent, the twenty-eighth of August it is!"

"Draco, is all you care about getting time off school?"

"No mother, but that's an added bonus." Draco smirks

"Well anyway," the Dark Lord steps in to wrap up this topic, "the wedding will be held on the twenty-eighth of August. Now we need to decide where it will be held."

I sat back down in preparation for another debate about why we couldn't do this, that and the next thing, but no such debate happened, Narcissa suggested Malfoy Manor, and everyone agreed. I was thinking about suggesting Hogwarts, but I doubt that they would let the Dark Lord just walk in there, I assume he will be coming to the wedding, he's taking enough to do with organising it.

"Yes Trinity, I will be coming to your wedding, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Of course I will be in disguise, I don't want to scare half the world to death. It would be funny, but… never mind"

"Well, if all that's sorted, we can get down to the shopping. Lucius, Thalia and I shall be taking Trinity shopping for her dress and all the accessories today, I want you two" she pointed at Lucius and my father, "to 'bond', you will be seeing your only children married in just under two months, so I don't want any arguments, ok?"

"Yes dear." Lucius said.

Narcissa and my mother turned to the Dark Lord and bowed, me following suit.

"Come along then dear." Narcissa took my arm and led me down more corridors to a study or library, and held out a pot of floo powder.

"We're going to Diagon Alley Trix. Make sure you get out at the right grate."

"Ok, I'll see you there."

I throw the floo powder into the fireplace, and step in, "DIAGON ALLEY!" I shout and feel the weird feeling of being sucked thought time.

Thud.

I fall out of the grate and into the smoky interior of the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Draco: What is it with girls and being so obessed with shopping? 

Hermione: You're more obessed with shopping than I am, Draco!

Pixie: Girls aren't all obessed with shopping Draco, I'm not, and I'm a girl. Anyway, did you like, didn't you, please R+R.

Draco: You might not be a girl...

Pixie and Hermione: SHUT UP DRACO! WE DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!

Pixie: Feed the button, feed the button...


	4. Draco's Soliloquy

**A/N **This chapter is from Draco's point of view. He's talking to his conscience, which in his messed up state of mind, is a real person to him.

(Definition – "meh" is a slang word that is used to casually end, or shrug off a discussion, train of thought, or accusation.)

I apologise for the slightly Shakespearean style of natural order, and fate etc., but I'm doing Shakespeare in English, and I'm rather influenced by it.

Draco: Finally, a chapter of my own.

Hermione: Pixie… have you told him that all he does is rant on about me?

Pixie: Well, no, not really.

Draco: Not really! NOT REALLY! YOU SAID IT WAS MY CHAPTER! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT IT WAS ALL ABOUT HER!

Pixie: Sorry Draco! ducks to avoid flying objects being flung at her by Draco I don't own any thing, etc. etc. On with the story!

**£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£**

**_Dark Desire_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Draco's Chapter_**

**£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£**

Sometimes I lie on my bed, or sit in a secluded corner of the gardens, and I think. Lately, I've been doing a lot more thinking than usual.

Mainly about Hermione, sorry Trinity. She's all I can think of, whether this is the right decision, and whether I'm ready to be married or not.

Sorry, I don't know if I've told you, I'm supposed to be getting married to Trinity Angel Casso Vinci in September. I really don't know if I want to do this though, I mean, I've just turned sixteen a few months ago, and marrying her would mean I was tied to her, and only her for the rest of my life.

Sure, I'm slowly falling in love with her, but I don't know how she feels about me or the whole affair.

Oh great, I'm managing to stress myself out more than I thought possible, it's scaring me. I'm gonna get high blood pressure, and then have a heart attack, then die. Oh joy! What more could I want…? Staying alive, and well might be first on the agenda, meh, whatever.

I'm going totally off track. I've been pretending to Hermione that I knew all along, but in reality I only found out the day before she came to Malfoy Manor. I'm trying to act cool with the whole thing, and acting as though its totally usual, but I know that the circumstances make this an arranged marriage with a difference. What Trinity hasn't been told is that she is going to have to become a death eater. She has no choice, and I don't like the way that my parents, her parents and the Dark Lord are lying to her about everything.

I doubt she will go along with it, she'll find out, then run back to Saint Potter and the Weasel, and vow never to join the Dark Side, but that won't work. She has to join us, she will join us, and it is as her blood dictates. The instincts she was born with will lead her to her true destiny. Her bloodline will make her Death Eater.

And I can't do that to her, she is naïve to all things dark. She may think that the world is black and white, but, like a child, she refuses to see the shades and tones of grey in between. Those shades and tones are the forces that dictate our lives, and influence every decision we make. She must accept this, or her world will be turned further upside-down than it already has been.

I don't want to take a beautiful and naïve girl and turn her into a servant of the darkness. But I must, if I don't I face torture and death. I am a coward, one who fears death, and pain more than any other supreme force on the face of this earth.

Of all the horrors, and hardships, it is typical cowardice that I choose to be afraid of pain. Perhaps it is the unknown that scares me more, I have never know real pain. I've felt the force of one of my father's weaker Cruciatus Curses, but never the strength he could use upon me if he so wished. I fear the aftermath of the pain, I can take a beating better than anyone can, but I hate the humiliation I suffer after the pain is gone.

I fear the same may befall Trinity if she tries to escape her destiny. Her blood will hold her to the path that is right for her, and it will upset the natural order of things if she doesn't do as her ancestral line commands.

Fate will hold us all to the path chosen for us to tread, and we cannot fight it. By Merlin's name, I swear I will not let fate destroy Trinity's life, even if my path takes me to the darkest reaches of hell to do so.

I never realised I had feelings that run this deep for Trinity, but I suppose, your true feelings are revealed when the true sate of things is shown, and you must abandon all to save those who you, even unwillingly, love or care for.

I suppose Trinity will try to deny her fate, or that either of us has any feelings, of any sort other than hatred, for each other. But as they say, love isn't the opposite of hate. Quite different in fact, hate is a passionate, powerful, all consuming emotion, which drives people to commit acts that they wouldn't normally. Love, is also powerful, passionate, all consuming, and blurs reality into an indistinguishable mess of feelings, and acts. So are they really so different?

Each is a heightened interest in another human being, and each directs you to devote your life to hating or loving that person. Whoever decided that hate was the opposite of love must have been deluded.

I used to hate Trinity for the same reason I hate Saint Potter, she refused to see past my reputation, and always thought herself better than me, which she now is, but then we all thought that she was a mudblood, no better than a muggle. No wonder she is so talented at magic, it runs in her veins.

I always envied her and the rest of the Golden Trio, they were actually friends by choice, unlike me and the rest of the Slytherins, we have been forced together by family ties and by the fact that we Slytherins don't mix with the other houses.

Only real friend I ever had was the daughter of the stable man. I met her the year I learnt to ride, when I was seven.

It was the very first time I fell off a horse, and I expected her to laugh at me. I was all ready to shout at her then run off to get my father and have him shout at her too, but instead she just offered me a hand up off the ground, and asked if I was ok. I stopped myself from telling her to get her grubby little hands off me, as I realised it was the first time someone, out-with my family, had ever shown me true kindness.

Everyone else was just pretending to be nice to me, for fear of what my father would do, or have done, to them. They were never being nice because they wanted to be, but because of their fear of my family.

Ella, the stable man's daughter, knew exactly who I was, but she saw past my parents reputation, and saw me for who I truly was – a small child of only seven years, trying to live up to a lifetime of expectations. She understood me, and told me not to worry. We would sit for hours talking about expectations, family, ourselves, where we wanted to go, what we wanted to see.

We never ran out of a topic, even though we fell silent quite often, there was always something to talk about. The silences were the best part of our friendship; they meant so much, yet told so little. We knew each other better in those moments when the only sound was the wind in the trees, than we knew each other in every hidden conversation, in every stolen glance, every whispered promise.

It was a fleeting friendship nonetheless, as my mother caught me sneaking off to see Ella, and banned me from ever seeing her again, due to the lowly nature of her class. My father was duly informed, and instantly fired the stable man, and I never saw Ella ever again.

I was I a rage with both my parents for weeks after that. Nothing they did could placate me, they bought me clothes, books, toys, everything they could think of, and still I sulked.

Of course, I eventually came round; I think I just forgave them over time. I still miss Ella, I still wish she was her, so I could talk to her, so that I could laugh with her, and so I could ignore my responsibilities, and heritage for just a while longer.

God is sound as if I loved her, well, I suppose, in a way, you could say I did. She was everything to me when I was that age, my best friend in the whole world. I miss her so much.

It still hurts that she isn't here, almost as much as it is going to hurt if I have to force Trinity to join the Dark Lord. I can't do that to her, it will hurt her far too much.

She doesn't deserve it…

**£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£$£**

Pixie: So, did you like it, didn't you, do you now want to kill me for turning Draco into an emotional wreck? Review and tell me.

Draco: I am NOT an emotional wreck! DON'T you DARE call me that! You, you, you… BITCH!

Pixie: DRACO! Don't you dare call ME that! I'm shocked!

Draco: Do I look like I care?

Pixie: As always no. But anyways review, feed the button, etc. Bye bye. Ciao etc.

Hermione: Pixie would also like to say sorry for the lack of page rules, and the use of random characters instead. She claims that this is due to being stuck-up and egotistical, but Draco and I think otherwise... but anyways goodbye.


	5. END NOTE

I have decided to stop posting to fanfiction.

If you wish to continue this, or any of my other stories, please contact me and I will acknowledge this on my profile.

Thank you.

Pixie,


End file.
